The Virgin Lotus
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: (Based off of Jane the Virgin & Fem!Hiro) Hira is starting her college years off right. Great friends, an amazing super hero persona, along with a small crush on the side, and a baby! She's still a virgin right? Right? I don't own Big Hero 6.
1. Oops

_**Hiro the virgin (Jane the virgin crossover). This fanfiction came...Honestly I don't know how to describe it...I don't know how to even think of what made me come up with this idea. This idea could either be good or bad. Depending on what you think of it. But wrong. As you can see it's Bi**__**g Hero 6 meets Jane the Virgin...And this is the most confusing idea I ever cam**__**e up with but I would like to hear what you have to say good or bad? I want to hear from you!**_

* * *

I opened my notebook writing my thoughts into it. I heard it was a great way to relieve stress and tension.

**_'Well hey journal. It's been a while since I last wrote in here. Things have been going...ok...since Tadashi's passing...But it's getting better. Except it started changing when...this little guy showed up.'_** I placed a hand on my swollen 6 month pregnant belly.

**_'Thing have really changed since he came along. I've barley leave my house anymore because Aunt Cass is worried about me bot fighting again. Which is a bit ridiculous but you can never be too careful about who you see on the streets and it was a bit easier to run from them but all this extra weight will slow me down a bunch.' _**I sighed.

**'I still remember telling Aunt Cass about it when I found out. She was stress eating on pastries for the past few days but I know she was disappointed in me. She's probably still disappointed in me right now. And I shouldn't blame father...I rather not say for now but until later on...When I'm comfortable to tell you... Getting pregnant at 15 wasn't what I planned on doing since I joined the Institute. Oh and my friends are pretty excited about it. Shocked still but excited especially Honey Lemon. She's still begging me to let her take me shopping for baby stuff****. And Aunt Cass has been researching about everything that I need to know about this. From what foods I can and can't eat to even telling me what I have to do to avoid when I'm bot building. Baymax is there for that.**

I giggled.** 'Baymax has been taking care of me since it all happened. He could tell the gender but I chose not to find out. Fred said he can tell it might be a boy but who knows...it's Fred and I plan on waiting to see what I come out with. I hope for a boy too. I already have my name planned out for him. Tadashi.' **I rubbed my eyes, drying the tears falling at the mentioning of my fallen brother's name.

**I** **still don't know what the name will be if it's a girl. But too bad I wouldn't be able to get to know it. I made a choice and I had to choose to place it for adoption. Sorry baby but it's the best for both of us. I just hope I made the right choice..." **I wiped my eyes placing a hand on my stomach.

Hey I'm Hira Hamada. Uh...It's been a pretty crazy year so far. Well as you heard...I'm pregnant...So...There's that...Oh yeah and I'm still a virgin...Surprising right? Well I'm saving myself until marriage or a night in New Orlando during Mardi gras. Whichever comes first.

Listen...This isn't really easy for me to say but...I should start from the beginning...Ok...It was April...I think...and it was sunny...I think...I don't remember much...Well...I was in the Café when Aunt Cass told me about some doctor's appointment that I didn't want to go to...Honestly when you're a girl you resent going to this type of doctor...But it's gonna be a little before the whole thing started.

I was serving some coffee to the customers in the cafe like I usually did when my friends walked in. "Hey Hira." Honey Lemon said with my friends waving to me.

"Hey guys." I said. "I'll be with you in a sec." I cleared off a table and noticed him. I saw him again. I wish I knew his name. But I noticed that he came in the cafe almost everyday for the past 2 months. He brushed his brown hair out of his face and sat at the table as he typed away at his laptop. I served him his blueberry muffin that he ordered. "Oh thank you...Uh..." He said. "Hira! I mean my names Hira." I blushed and walked into the kitchen and started at him. There was something about him that was always caught my eyes. I stopped thinking when I was called over by Gogo.

"Sorry guys. What will it be?" I asked taking out my notepad. "Hira...! We saw you looking!" Honey Lemon said. I was confused. "Saw what?"

"You were checking out that guy over there." She giggled. "What guy?"

Gogo sighed with a smirk. "Don't play dumb kid. You were looking at him."

"Why do you care? He's just a guy who just so happens to come in the cafe everyday. So what?"

"Woman up Hamada. Just ask him out. That blush on your face proves it."

"I can't just go up to a random guy and ask him to go out with me." I said. "If you want help. All you have to do is ask." Honey got up when she saw the guy get up he was walking when Honey bumped into him. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm a bit clumsy." She said walking to the bathroom. He left out the door and Hiney sat at the table.

"Tada!" She said pulling out a smartphone with a red case cover. "You took his cell phone Honey?" I said in shock. "Yep and all he has to do is walk back in, you give him his phone, and ask him out. Basic chemistry." She said. The guy walked in and started looking for his phone.

I took it and walked up to him. "Hey. Uh...are you missing this?" I said showing him his phone. "Yeah. Uh thanks..." He said taking it back. "Oh yeah. Uh...my name's Jordi by the way."

"I'm Hira. Well you probably already knew that..." I said blushing a bit. He looked away, shy a bit and waved goodbye. "Thanks for finding my phone by the way."

"No problem. See ya. Come again." He walked out the door. "At least you got his name." Gogo said. "It's better than nothing."

* * *

Later on that day I was dragged into the doctors office by Aunt Cass as she forced me to sit and wait.

"Aunt Cass...I don't want to be here...!" I quietly whined. "It's gonna be alright Hira. It's just a few questions and a exam and you're all done." She said. I just sat in the chair quietly. "Hamada..." The nurse called. "Do you want me to be in there with you?"

I shook my head. "No...I...should be alright." I said walking in. "I'll be here waiting." I sat in the doctors office waiting on the examination table. This doesn't feel comfortable. I wondered what took so long. It was about an hour wait for me. When will this doctor to come in? I want to get this over with and just leave with whatever dignity I might have left. I don't know how long it's been but I think I fell asleep after a while. I woke up when I heard the door slam closed. "Hello Ms. Hamada are you ready for your procedure?" She looked like she was crying earlier.

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah! Uh...Yeah..." I said. "Uh you're ok right?" She sniffled. "I'm fine just some allergies and a boyfriend who should have kept his grubby little hands to himself!" She said frustrated. She took out this weird turkey baster like object and filled it with something. "How long will this...Oh...and you're starting now...!" I gasped as I felt something cold hit me. "There all done." She said removing her gloves. "That's it?"

She nodded and wrote down some information on the clipboard. "That's it...Have a nice day..." She left. What I didn't know was that...she gave me the wrong procedure...to the wrong person...!

Yeah not good... I wish I could have researched the procedure first.


	2. 8 Weeks

SO far only one review... Eh it's a beginner story for me to be doing for Big Hero 6. It's worth a shot. I won't expect t get a hundred reviews but hey worth a shot. Sorry for the errors in this chapter but hey got them fixed.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and I started feeling...weird... Like you know something is about to happen but you don't know it. It was weird I kinda expected it to be a little longer than that. But what I didn't know was this.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here for your pap."

"Pap. N-no. I-I came for insemination. My husband and I really want a baby." The doctor's eyes widened. "Oops."

"Oops? What do you mean oops? Who has my husband DNA?"

* * *

I coughed feeling a little bit of relief. "Ugh, I think all that ramen finally took it's toll on me...again..." I groaned. For the past few weeks my stomach has been in knots and I have either lost my breakfast or dinner or both. I flushed the toilet and heard squeaking. "I heard a sound of distress. How may I help you?"

"I-It's nothing Baymax. Just a small stomach bug." I gargled my mouth out with mouthwash.

"Scanning..."

"I don't need to be scanned."

"Scan complete."

"Why do I bother?" I face palmed myself. "You have no insects or virus invading your human structure. Mild morning sickness is normal and both heartbeats are normal."

"Baymax nothing's wrong with-" I stopped in mid sentence. "Wait. Both heartbeats?" I said. "Yes. It's a common sign of-"

"Hira! Breakfast!" I heard Aunt Cass call. "Uh, coming!" I said. "Hira. I must inform you of-"

"It can wait until later Baymax. Go back in your charging station. I'll be home later." I grabbed my black backpack and went downstairs. I smelled some of Aunt Cass yummy mushroom and ham omelets. It would be better with some gummy bears and jelly inside. Wait what am I thinking?

After thinking of that the smell made me sick for some reason. And it was my favorite thing in the morning. I wanted to eat some but my stomach was rejecting it. Ugh the smell of eggs just made me want to hurl. I shouldn't have said that. I felt a small feeling in my throat and swallowed.

"Morning Aunt Cass." I said getting a glass of juice. "I made your favorite..." She said setting down a plate. "I can tell. I just don't have an appetite right now." I said taking a sip. "You alright sweetie? I heard you tossing your cookies upstairs earlier." She said worried. I was nervous. "No, I'm alright. It's just a small stomach virus."

"Really? If you want I can let you stay home and-"

"No I'm alright. Besides I have some projects I want to work on. And the guys need my help in the lab."

"Well ok. If you want to come home just tell me." She said. "Alright. I gotta go." I said about to leave but I took half of a bagel. "Bye Hira." I walked out and got on the trolly. "Two heartbeats. What was Baymax talking about? Maybe he needs to be tweaked a bit. But still...two heartbeats." I said to myself taking a bite of my bagel. I felt tugging on my shirt and saw a baby girl tugging my clothes, trying to reach my bagel. She had to be about a year old.

"No no Pumpkin. We don't take food from others." Her mother said bouncing her a bit. I'm sorry." I ripped off a piece of my bagel and handed it to the baby. "It's ok. Here you go." The baby smiled and took it. "What do you say? Thank you."

"Daaaa da...!" She giggled. I smiled and looked out the window. I then started thinking. **'Two heartbeats...?'**

* * *

I was in school working on some projects that was needed to be done. But ugh...I've been felling like I just got on a roller coaster 15 times after eating 4 hot dogs, cotton candy, and a blue slushy. Ugh that was a bad summer vacation. My mind was focused on working. I can get sick until after my work is done. "Hey Hiro do you have a flex head ratchet?" Gogo asked. "Sure here." I handed her the tool and drank some water.

"So did you ask that guy out? What's his name?" She said popping her gum and leaning on my desk. "His name's Jordi. And no I haven't asked him." I screwed in some more screws in my project.

"I don't know much about relationships like Honey Lemon does but let me tell you one thing...Don't listen to her. She may be smart but romance novels and the last tween book converted to movies won't help."

"Funny..." I chugged some more water but felt like throwing up a bit. "You ok kid?" She asked. "I'm fine. Just a bit sick is all. It's nothing." I said.

Fred then walked in. "Hey guys. We're gonna get some lunch. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I could go for some eats. You coming Hira?" I shook my head and put down my notebook. "Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'll see you when you get back."

"You're loss little dude. By the way Gogo, we're gonna have to take the bus cause Wasabi's car is still pretty much in the bottom of the ocean." He said. "Don't remind us." Gogo said rolling her eyes.

I saw them leave and soon the lab was just about empty with the acception of some students left working. I needed to grab some extra nuts and bolts. Maybe Wasabi had a box laying around. I made my way to his desk and was looking for what I needed. But everything looked so weird. I picked up a wrench and started seeing double. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. A loud crash was heard and I felt coldness on my face.

I later woken up and saw I was in my office laying on the couch.

"What is this place?" I said rubbing my head. "You're awake. How do you feel Hira?" I saw Baymax to the side of me. "When did you get here? Did you escape out the house again?" I said. "You're friends brought me from your house to care for you after they found you passed out in the middle of the lab."

"How long have I been out?" I rubbed my head. "About an hour and a half."

"An hour?! I'm gonna be sick." I said covering my mouth and holding my stomach. Baymax handed me a trash can. "Hira. I have been trying to inform you about your condition from earlier this morning."

"It's just a stomach bug Baymax. I'm fine." I complained back.

"I did a through scan of your bionic form. No sign of any physical damage or mental damage aside of a low level of mood swings and a small bit of weight gain, along with a small devopment of breast milk. The final result..."

"Puberty. We've done this joke before Baymax. And I'm not making any breast milk."

"Pregnancy."

"Funny Baymax. I'm not pregnant."

"I'm not being comedic Hira. Your bio levels have changed within the last 2 1/2 months and I've detected another heartbeat within your lower abdomen. By the scan the child is at 8 weeks."

"Th-that can't be true I'm still a virgin. I haven't dated anyone, let alone had sex with them. I was suppose to be married or go to Mardi Gra."

"Do you wish for me to do a scan for any torn hyman tissue?" He tilted his head to the side. "Yes! This can't be happening."

"Scan complete. No damage to any tissue fibers and the baby's heartbeat is normal."

"Please let this be a bad dream."

"My hands are also equipped to serve as a sonogram." I saw Baymax place a finger on my belly and I saw a small little alien like creature on his belly. It was about the size of my cell phone and it looked to be floating. I placed a hand on the screen in shock. "H-how? How could this have happened?"

"Do you wish for me to tell your friends and Aunt?" My eyes widened. "No! No! No! They can't find out! Baymax you have to keep this a secret from them."

"Hira. I don't think this is a good idea. By the time you reach your 3rd to 4th month you will begin to show signs of development."

"I know. But...I just need to figure some stuff out first. So please keep this a secret until then, ok?"

"Alright."

I heard a knock at the door. "Hira?"

"I'm satisfied with my care Baymax." Baymax waddled to his charging station and deflated. The door opened and my friends walked in. "How ha doing Hira?" Wasabi asked. "Still a bit dizzy. I think I hit my head harder than I thought." I lied. "Maybe your bug is getting worse." Honey said.

"I can take you to my house. The butler can make a mean chicken soup." Fred said. "Thanks Fred but I rather just go home for now."

"No problem little dude. I can get you as ride back."

"Thanks Fred." I said. A few minutes later, my ride came and I was on my way home. It was better than taking the bus cause the weather became dark and rainy. The car stopped and I was home with Baymax's charging station in my bag. I went upstairs to my room and laid in my bed falling asleep.

I hope this is just a bad dream...


	3. Week 9

**And now 4 reviews have been posted up and I'm slowly gaining followers for this story. It might not be the greatest like some of the other Bog Hero 6 works but...Hey a win is a win...**

* * *

A week has passed since I found out about my pregnancy. It was all to real. I hoped it was a dream but, I woke up and it's not. I'm pregnant and still a virgin. And I want to say that Sex Ed was a lie. I think.

I was out getting some groceries for Aunt Cass but I felt like someone was following me. I turned around and saw regular shoppers but one person did look familiar from behind wearing his green apron. I didn't know who it was. I shrugged and continued to grab more stuff. I walked away and felt that following sensation again. It might have been my stomach. I knew I shouldn't have eaten those pancakes. Ugh. I tried to get my mind off my weird stalker who was following me by thinking about what I'm gonna do. I can't keep it. And my friends would know about it, and not to mention Aunt Cass. What would she do? Would she stress eat on the doughnuts in the shop again? Or would she kick me out?

_**"I don't ever want to see you again!"**_

_**"Aunt Cass please! If you just listen-!"**_

_**"I don't want to hear it Hira! I don't want a slut ruining my business!"**_

_**"Aunt Cass! I'm not a slut! Please let me in! Please!"**_

My nightmare filled daydream was halted when I bumped into someone. I dropped my basket. "No! I wasn't following her!" I heard. "Huh?" I looked up and saw Jordi from the Café. "Oh uh, Hi Hira?" He said a bit nervously. "Hi Jordi...Uh what are you doing here? I mean, besides obviously grocery shopping for yourself!" I quickly said.

"I'm actually not buying groceries. This is my Aunt and Uncle's store. I'm on my shift." He said. "Oh your Uncle owns this store?" I said placing with my fingers behind my back blushing a bit. "Y-yeah..." He said doing the same but with his hands in his pockets. I looked down and saw my stuff on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going!" We both went on the ground to get the fallen stuff and placed it back in the basket. We both felt our hands touch a bag of gummy bears. "Uh...?" We both said staring at each other. We got up holding the bag of gummy bears. "Thanks..." I said placing them in my bag.

"Don't worry it's nothing." He said. "And I want to know something. Why were you following me?" I said with a slight smirk on my face. "No! I-I wasn't following you!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Any you were following me because...?" I crossed my arms. "Well I was...uh...wondering if you...were interested in...maybe...getting some more coffee for your Aunt's café!" He quickly said. "Thanks. But, I'm pretty sure we have enough." I turned and blushed. "Uh, wait!" he said. Jordi put his hands in his pockets. "Let me start over. I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream with me this weekend."

I put my hands and the basket behind my back. "Well, I have to check my schedule..." I said. I chuckled by him placing his hand behind his head nervously. "Uh, i-if that's alright with you!"

I then thought about what Baymax said. "Uh. I wish I could but I think I'm going to have to decline. I'm sorry. I have a lot of...things going on right now." He was saddened. "Oh. I-I understand. Well...see ya...Hira..." He walked off. I was a bit disappointed by what had happened. "It's just for this weekend. I'll take care of my problem and then just get on with my life."

(Sestet deference)

After coming home and helping put away groceries, I was going to do it. I needed to get rid of my problem. I was getting dressed in my traditional black jacket and blue jeans.

"Hira?" I jumped at the sound of Baymax's voice. "Oh, hey Baymax." I said zipping up my jacket. "Where are you going?"

I sighed. "Buddy, I told you I had to think of something about my problem and I came up with a solution."

"Are you going to get rid of it?" He tilted his head. "Yes Baymax."

"Hira. I don't think this is a good idea." Baymax said. "I don't know what else to do Baymax. Aunt Cass will kill me if she found out I was pregnant." I said putting on my sunglasses and blond wig. "I could do adoption but then she would know."

"Hira. You're best choice is to tell her the truth instead of hiding it. What would Tadashi say?" I stopped and thought about my brother. I sighed. "Sorry Baymax..." I walked out.

That 10 minute bus ride felt like forever. I finally made it to my stopped and walked to the end of the corner. The clinic. "Just get in and get out Hira. You're a big girl ok?" I said to myself trying to build some confidence. I was ready to walk in until a woman bumped into me and I knocked her stuff down. "I'm so sorry miss." I helped her pick up her signs but I stopped and read it.

**'I'm n****ot an accident.'**

**'Don't you love me?'**

**'Please let us live mommy.'**

**'Abortion is _MURDER_!' **

**MURDER...**

I got sick for a second. "Uh, are you protesting against this?" I said picking up the signs. "Yeah. I am. Please tell me you're not going in there are you?"

"Uh maybe. Why?" She sighed. "Please don't do this. You will be making the biggest mistake of your life. A child is a precious gift to have. You don't want to have the memory of killing off your own flesh and blood."

"Biggest mistake?" I said questioning myself.

"You will be ending a life before it even began. You won't get to know your baby and your baby wouldn't be able to know you."

I started to doubt myself. I lost my parents when I was 3. I only remember their names and what they look like through pictures from Aunt Cass and Tadashi. I barley have any memory of them. I-I couldn't go through with it. I took one last look at the clinic and ran off as quickly as I could far away from this place.

I kept running until I got tired. I stopped in front of a shop and saw my reflection in the window. I saw my small bump forming on the front of my shirt. You couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. I can't get rid of it. I just can't. I don't want to kill an innocent life. I calmed down and continued on my journey home.

"How am I going to tell my friends? How am I going to tell Aunt Cass...?"

I walked in and saw Aunt Cass sitting at the table with a woman and...Alistair Krei? They all saw me walking into the shop. "Hello Hira...I think we should have a talk..." Aunt Cass said pulling out a seat for me. Nervously, I sat down next to her.

"Am I in trouble? I haven't been bot fighting in months and-" She interrupted me, "This isn't about bot fighting."

"Yes, Hira...? Was it? Well we came to inform you about an incident that happened about a few months ago." The woman responded. "I'm sorry who are...?"

"How rude of me. I'm Tabatha, Alistair's wife." She held out her hand. She was very beautiful. Short caramel colored hair hanging below her earlobe, grey/blue eyes, and she wore black/red glasses. Krei was a lucky guy to marry a woman like her. "Wow, I uh...didn't know Mr. Krei was married."

"You'd be surprised." Krei said. "So...What brings you two to the Lucky Cat Café?" Aunt Cass nervously said, sipping on some coffee. "Right, I'm sorry. My husband and I have been trying to have a child of our own and we could remember."

"We finally had the chance. But a doctor has made a mistake." Krei finished.

"But due to mistake she switched our procedures by accident." She continued.

"What procedure?" Hira asked. "You recently went to a gynecologist about 2 months ago, am I correct?" She asked. "Yes..." I said slowly. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is the doctor accidently injected you with my husband's semen and you might be pregnant with his child."


	4. 9 weeks part 2

**8 reviews have been posted up andcounting thanks so much guys! Sorry for this possibly being short but I'm tired and just want this out the way. **

**I don't own any form of Big hero 6 copyright Disney &amp; Marvel.**

* * *

"What I'm trying to say is the doctor accidently injected you with my husband's DNA and you might be pregnant with his child." I was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Aunt Cass said, clearly in shock as I was. "You're daughter might be-"

"Niece."

"Niece might be pregnant with my child." Krei finished. "Hira, i-is this true?" She looked at me with the face that says, 'please don't let this be true.' I wasn't listening.

"Hira? Is this true?" I looked at the adults in the room. "I...I...I think I'm gonna be sick..." I covered my mouth and ran into the unpstairs bathroom. I shut the door and heaved in front of the toilet. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Krei's baby...I'm carrying Krei's baby...! I rinsed out my mouth and sat against the door. I held my head still confused. Soon, I cleaned my mouth and walked out. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's alrigt. Morning sickness is a common symptom for it."

"How did you find me? How did you even figure out that I might have been pregnant?" I asked. "When Tabatha told me about the whole incident, we hired a lawyer and got information about who recently was in the office and we eventually came across you." Krei said.

"We know you're a busy college student at the Institute, and you probably aren't ready to settle down with a child yet." Tabatha said.

"So, we were wondering if you were willing on letting us adopt the baby after it's born." Keri said placing a hand on Tanatha's hand.

"Adoption?"

Krei nodded. "We have been dreaming of finally becoming parents and a family. But..."

"The DNA wouldn't fertelize the eggs and I thought getting them injected to them would work but, we know what already happened." She finished. I placed my hand over my stomach.

"So Hira, what do you say?" I felt all eyes on me. I had to come to a decision. "It's ok if you don't want to answer right now. We can wait...Uh, have a nice day Ms. Hamada." They shook hands. "Here's our number if you come to a decision." She handed me a card with both of their phone numbers on them and the two left. I sat at the table still thinking. "Sweetheart...are you alright?" Aunt Cass said placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt tears pricking my eyes. "Hira...?" I hugged her. "I'm sorry Aunt Cass..." I cried. "It's not your fault Hira."

"Please don't kick me out." I cried into her shoulder. "Hira listen, I'm not kicking you out. It's a medical mistake...It's not your fault." She said drying my eyes. "It's just...it's so much to take in. "I mean...your pregnant and they want to adopt. It's your choice to do whatever you want..."

"I couldn't go through with it."

"Through what?" I sniffled. "I went to an abortion clinic..."

"Hira...!" She gasped. "I didn't go through with it. Someone talked to me and I realized I was gonna murder a defenseless baby, who's life haven't even started. I stopped and ran back home. I can't deal with another death again. I already lost my parents and Tadashi...I don't want another death."

"I'm glad you changed your mind Hira." She hugged me tightly. "I want to give it up for adoption." I said. "I want it to have a family, be happy, I want it to have a mom and dad." Aunt Cass teared up with me. "I'm glad your making the right choice."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." I said with a smile. "No problem. I promised your mom and dad that I would do anything I could for both you and Tadashi." She rubbed my head. "Go ahead and head upstairs. You're probably exhausted from everything that happened today."

"Don't you want me to help clean up the cafe with you?" She shook her head. "No, I can handle it on my own kiddo."

"Ok. I'll call Tabatha and Krei about my answer later." I walked up to my room and looked at Tadashi's bed. It never changed. The bed was always made, the books; while collecting dust stood in the place like I had to rearrange since Baymax knocked them over when I reactivated him, his furniture collected dust and the sliding privacy door I had was always closed. It was never going to change for me.

I got in bed and saw my photo of him and me during my graduation. It was him giving me a noogie while he wore my green grad cap. I wiped my tear and placed my hand on my stomach.

Now just to tell my friends.

* * *

"You're WHAT!" They screamed at me. "You heard me. I'm pregnant." I walked over to the counter in my office and sat on the surface.

"Wait a minute, let us get this straight..." Gogo started. "You're pregnant..."

"...With Krei's baby..." Wasabi said.

"...Who's wife wants to adopt it..." Honey Lemon continued.

"...And you're ok with it...?" Fred finished.

"And I'm still a virgin." I completed the entire conversation.

Honey Lemon got on her knees and prayed in Spanish.

"Perdóname padre porque he pecado, lo siento que he sido una mujer fácil...!" I was confused as everyone else. "Honey?"

"Dios mío, lo siento por mis pecados con todo mi corazón..."

"Honey Lemon! Come back!" I said.

"...En la elección de hacer el mal y no poder hacer bueno ..."

"Honey Lemon! You don't have to do that."

"C'mon Hira. You're a holy messiah. I have to pray for forgiveness." She said as she kept praying in Spanish. "For what?" Gogo blocked her mouth from saying anything. "That's not important."

"I'm not a holy messiah. You can stop praying." I said. She got up while drawing the holy cross upon herself. ""Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not the same old Hira you already know."

"We know but then you won't be around for any missions when a threat hits SanFransokyo." Wasabi said. "We need that big brain of yours for when we're cornered in a wall." Fred said. "I know, but it won't be safe when I'm carrying an extra 15 pounds of weight through the air on Baymax's back." I said.

"We know which is why until you pop you're gonna be Big Hero 6's own personal cheerleader." Gogo said. "No I'm not."

"Give me a **B**!" She cheered mockingly. "I'm not gonna do it..."

"Give me a** I**!"

"You're embarrassing yourself..."

"Give me a **G**!" Honey added.

"Not you too..." I face palmed myself.

"Give me a **H-E-R-O-S-I-X**!" Fred and Wasabi joined together.

"You secretly hate me don't you?"

"What does that spell?" They all had their hands out to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes playing along. "Big hero 6!"

"**Go team!**" We all cheered, laughed together.

* * *

Forgot Honey Lemon was Latin huh? Well here's her translation:

_**Forgive me father for I have sinned, I'm sorry that I have been a loose woman...My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good...**_


	5. Authors Note

_**Ok. I know what you're going to say. **_

_**Why is the update's taking so long?**_

_**I know people have been waiting for the next update but I'm thinking of taking my first hiatus. I'm going to go on break until I come up with some new ideas. I want to continue on with this story but I need ideas. So what the heck a break is good every once in a while. Besides school, prom, finals are coming up and I'm desperate to get that out of the way as much as I can. So until then I'll be working on some ideas and people please answer me this. **_

_**Does anyone like my OC Jordi for Hira? I'm debating of just getting rid of him and make it easier for me to continue on from there. So should I? Member or not all opinions are accepted. So...**_

_**SHOULD JORDI CONTINUE TO BE IN "THE VIRGEN LOTUS"? **_

_**Yes or No?**_


	6. Week 16

**Wow. I know I haven't uploaded in a while , because due to my own stupidity I had the next chapter ready but I thought I already uploaded and started the new one till I looked back and saw its not updated. Damn.**

**Dont worry, I didn't forget this story. I. Happy at how it's coming out so far and the reviews I'm getting from it. Thank you all so much member or not I love you guys! I'm still on my hiatus and I just wanted to get this out the way for now and yes I know it's short but like I said just for now.**

**And I'm actually debating if I should scrap Jordi from my story completely.**

**I need to know when you guys think Of him before I make a big decision like this. So if you want leave a review on what you think I should do. **

**Scrap Jordi or keep him? I'll make my decision by most voted choices. Member or anonymous every opinion matters.**

**I don't own any form of Big hero 6 copyright Disney &amp; Marvel.**

* * *

Today was the day. I was due for my first sonogram this afternoon. Well second considering that Baymax showed me the baby when I first found out about it. I should probably act suprise on the benefit for Krei, Tabatha, and Aunt Cass. I reached my 4th month into my pregnancy which should be maybe my 15th going on 16th week of my pregnancy. My friends are being pretty cool about it.

They can be a bit too protective about me because...I _am _working with robotics and dangerous machinery at times. They can get a bit panic driven by me reaching for the nearest welding tool. But they're just looking out for me, it's what Tadashi would have done.

I was finishing my shift around the café with Aunt Cass as the poetry slam was almost winding down. I placed some more freshly brewed coffee and cappuccinos on trays and some pastries. I heard the door open up. I expected more teens and few more Emos coming in for poetries but instead it was Tabatha and Krei.

"Oh hello Tabitha and Krei. I'll be with you both in a sec." I placed both treys in my arms while balancing a plate of doughnuts on my head, maneuvering through the tables and chairs giving out the correct orders.

A hour went by and the poetry slam finally ended. I sighed as I finished collecting the tips and wiping down the table. "Sorry for the wait." I said placing the last two cups in the sink. "It's quite alright Hira." Krei said. "We were just lucky to make it here with our schedules and all."

"I'm wondering why get us here at this hour? I could have scheduled you with a doctor I know." Tabatha said. "I know. And my Aunt and I appreciate it but I got something better." I said with a smile. I walked up stairs and grabbed Baymax charging station.

"Oh! It's a..." Tabatha trailed off. "What is it?"

"Ow!" She said. Baymax inflated. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare provider. I heard a sound of distress."

"This is Baymax. He's a project my brother worked on before he passed." I explained. "Oh this looks interesting." Krei said looking at the details.

"My brother programmed him with over thousands of medical procedures and healthcare protocols."

"Hmm. I can see this being a huge milestone for healthcare in the future." He said. His wife had a slight annoyance on her face.

"So what is Baymax here for?" Tabitha said.

"Baymax is gonna be the one giving the ultrasound." Aunt Cass said coming out the kitchen. "It's easy, quick and we can trust Baymax since that other doctor did...well this to my niece." She said.

"And it's safe right?" Tabatha said a bit worried. "100% completly safe. Baymax gave me a sonogram when he told me I was pregnant." I sat in the chair and lifted my shirt.

"Ready Baymax." He placed a finger on my belly and the photo of the baby came on the screen. Except it was a lot bigger from last time. It was the size of my opened hand as it was curled into a small ball.

"Aww, Alistair look! It's so small!" Tabatha squealed, placing her hand on the screen.

"I reminds me of when your mom and dad showed me the picture of your sonogram for the first time." Aunt Cass said with a smile.

"Baby's heart rate is normal, all bodily functions are developing properly, and size is about

"Oh! I want to start planning the baby's nursery. Colors for the room, the crib sheets, what toys would he or she play with." Tabatha said. "What clothes should we get?"

"You have enough time to figure it all out soon." Krei said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hira, we can't thank you enough for doing this." Tabitha said with a small tear. "It's nothing." I smiled looking at the screen myself.

The baby glowed on the screen not moving. I smiled and thought...

_"Would I make a good mom...?"_


	7. 17 weeks

**Well I'm somewhat gaining some ideas but I would like to hear some of your ideas that you would like for me to do. Send me some ideas and get a shout out. **

**Land I have came to a unanimous decision. Jordan is scrapped! Sorry dude you had a good run but it wasn't meant to be. One day you might get some recognition. And yes I'm aware I have misspelled "Tabitha" but eventually I will edit them eventually...And yes "Hira" was a choice for me to pick but someone said use the name "Hiroko" Like I said edits will be made eventually.**

**I don't own any form of Big hero 6 copyright Disney &amp; Marvel.**

* * *

I was in class watching my teacher explaining a concept I've already know for years. But I ignored my surrounding when my mind kept flashing back to last week. I couldn't stop picturing the baby that was forming in my belly and kept thinking with my hand unknowingly on my small bump, _**"Am I doing the right thing? Will I make a good mother?" **_

"Hira!" I heard a whisper next to me. I turned my head and saw Honey Lemon taking notes. "You ok?" She was clearly worried by me not paying attention. I removed my hand from my belly and nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I turned and tried to pay attention. Honey and Wasabi looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces.

The bell rang and we all left class. "So how was your appointment last week?" Wasabi asked. "Pretty good. Baymax says everything is growing correctly and all the pieces are in the right spot so far."

"Have you experienced anything yet?" Honey asked fixing her glasses. "Besides morning sickness and a weird craving for gummy bears or anything edible dipped in chocolate, no." I took out a bag of gummy bears and snacked on them.

"Like right now?" Wasabi said. "Yeah. How'd you know?" I took another bite. "Lucky guess." Honey laughed. I looked ahead and saw Tabitha pulling up in west wing of the school. "Hello Hira." She said with a smile on her face. "Hey...uh, what are you doing here?"

"I actually came to see if you could come with me cause I have a doctor who can check up on your baby's progress." She said. I was confused. "We had a check up last week. Why are we having another one?" I asked. "It's just a precaution. I know you trust your robot but I find it difficult to. Robots and me have a slight back story."

I shrugged. "Alright. If that's what you want..."

"Are you done with your classes for the day?" I nodded. "Alright then. Hop in." We both want in the car and left. "Where's my aunt?" I asked as we waited in the waiting room.

"I tried to get in touch with her she was pretty busy with work." She said reading some phone messages. I looked around the area and started to read the posters.

_A healthy baby starts with a healthy **YOU!**..._

_Flu shot reminder..._

_Happy mommy, healthy baby..._

_Your baby's life is in your hands..._

I looked at the photo of a pregnant woman cradling her large belly. I wouldn't stop thinking. What kind of mother would I be? Would my baby be healthy? Could it have some kind of deformity?

I kept replaying those thoughts in my head.

"...Hamada..."

"...Ira...Hira...Hira...!" I woke up from my trance seeing it was my turn. "Oh sorry." I walked in and laid on the small cot. After answering some questions I was told to lift my shirt.

I did so and looked at the screen the baby was a little bigger than expected. "How far are you?"

"I'm about-"

"She's 17 1/2 weeks." Ok I just got interrupted. Rude much? "Your baby looks to be about a few more months older." The doctor said.

"W-what does that mean? Is everything ok?" Tabitha was a bit worried. I'm the one pregnant here shouldn't I be the one worrying?

"Everything is fine. The baby looks to be at least 21 weeks by my standard." Tabitha sighed. "Thank goodness..." She sighs. "And nothing else is seen to be out of place or wrong but Hira I want you to try to watch your diet as much as you can."

"I'll try to do that if the baby can stop requesting gummy bears. But can I start my diet tomorrow? My aunt is making her special buffalo wing with this amazing super hot face melting sauce." I said with a small chuckle. "That's up to you if you want." He said with a smile.

"Hira, I think you should skip the wings and switch for something else. Hot sauce could be harmful for the baby."

"Actually pregnant women can eat spicy foods. It'll just cause some mild discomfort and some heartburn." Tabitha gave the doctor a hard stare quieting him. "So far from what I'm seeing everything is going smoothly for you both. In the upcoming months expect a change in mood, some lower back pain, and you may have an increase in smell to certain things."

"Alright thank you."

We left with another picture of the baby in hand. I smiled as I looked at it.

"See? Didn't I tell you a trained medical professional would figure it out?" She said with a smirk. I opened the car door. "Uh, yeah." I really didn't want to offend her and upset her but she was getting a bit controlling.

"I'll give you a ride home...and Hira, please refrain from telling your aunt."

"Why?"

"Just because...I don't want her getting upset for not being there for her niece." She said as the car drove off. "Alright..." I looked out the window with a questionable look on my face. The car pulled to a stop and I got out.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. Anything for you Hira. Make sure you follow the doctors order. Try to keep a balanced diet."

"I will." I walked away from the car and into my garage. Mochi came to my legs and purred. "Hey Moch..." I picked him up and put him on the couch. I was working on my latest invention for trying to turn electrical energy into thermal energy in order to create a physical reaction to wheat based products. Or aka I'm fixing the toaster that Baymax had a small incident in. Again.

I heard the door open and I saw Aunt Cass walk in. "Oh. Hira? Hey, I didn't know you were home kiddo." She said. Mochi ran under the table near my legs.

"Yeah. I just got back." Should I tell Aunt Cass about Tabitha? I think I should I don't want her to be left out of the loop. "Aunt Cass, I want you to know that Tabitha took me to a doctors office to get another sonogram."

"Really? Why?" She asked. "She didn't trust Baymax with the whole thing and decided to take me to a doctor." I said turning away from my work. "I wonder why she didn't tell us that earlier." She checked behind the couch. "Have you seen Mochi?"

I looked under the table to see a frightened looking Mochi. "Nope." She sighed and continued to look. "She then told me to not to tell you about it." Aunt Cass then was suspicious. "Don't tell me? Why?"

"I don't know. She just said not to tell you anything about it." She had a hard look on her face. "That was pretty rude and I would have come."

"She said you were busy with the shop."

"Listen, I don't want you to worry you about anything alright. If she wanted to do a check up that's fine but, she just needs to let me know about it first."

"Alright." I said. I moved and got a soda from the mini fridge. "Aunt Cass..." She looked at me. "Mochi..." I tilted my head towards the desk. She smirked and sat on top of the desk. I called Mochi, who slipped out of the desk. "Gotcha!" Aunt Cass grabbed the startled cat. "Time for your bath mister." She said carrying him upstairs.


	8. Month 3 and a half

**I don't own any form of Big hero 6 copyright Disney &amp; Marvel.**

**WARNING: slight sexual content. Viewer discretion might be advised.**

* * *

My stomach is killing me. I groaned as I laid in bed. I just followed the doctors orders and eating healthy sucks! I can't eat what I want. Tabitha said eating healthy leads to a healthy baby. But GOD, do I want some gummy bears. Maybe I can stress Aunt Cass out and we both pig out on doughnuts while watching that stupid soap opera she enjoys so much. I want to know if Alexis can prove to her brother that his fiancé is Cadence's evil twin who's taken her place as the bride and locked her in the basement below the chapel on their wedding day.

And to make matters worse I can't fit my usual clothes. I mean my favorite pair of jeans won't button up. I spent about an hour trying to button them together. And my mood swings I haven't experienced yet, thank goodness. But, I did cry at the end of this one movie about a kid who had to give up his dog, and I use to find that movie to be extremely sappy. And that time I got angry at a customer when he asked if I could bring him so more scones...Ok maybe I am experiencing mood swings.

My belly has expanded to about the size of a small beach ball. And so far no moving or kicking. I hope nothing has gone wrong. Tabitha has kept a close eyes on my health and how the baby is growing so far. For the past month and a half she's visited every so often to see how he or she is developing. It's driving me mad! And by mad...I mean **MAD**!

Last week she came to drop off more pregnancy books. Why do I need books? We have the Internet. I mean we have it for a reason. I can look this stuff up with no dusty books required. And I remember she stopped me from eating a blueberry muffin that I wanted. She said it had too many calories which isn't healthy. Or the time she snuck me back to that doctor again behind my Aunt Cass back again. And again, I was told not to say anything. I tried to look at the baby on the screen but she just flipped it and said, "You don't need to see the baby. I don't want you to get attached to it."

That comment left me a bit upset. I just wanted to know how it's going and I'm being denied of that.

And I don't know what's going on with school. The students and even the professors I come to know are kind of avoiding me for some reason. And I'm being talked to behind my back about my pregnancy. My friends are the only one's that are cool with it but everyone acts like I'm a fragile porcelain doll and don't want to be around me. I just want to disappear.

I sometimes with I could just take a break. Just go away for a while and not worry about anything. Maybe a nice relaxing trip to New China City, or a trip to Phillipines in Florida somewhere I can just have breath of air away from it all.

I had a break for now. Aunt Cass was dealing with some errands for a few hours ano to top it all off, school was canceled due to an accident in the chemistry lab that needed to be dealt with before it went into the water system. Again...I could hang out with my friends but their all probably enjoying time off themselves and working on some big projects. I could deal with Baymax's suit since it was damage in stopping a bus 2 days ago. And just in time too. The mayor again is in our debt. But no. Today, I'm just gonna kick it on my butt today.

I slumped on the couch, with some channels flipping on the screen in front of me. Real housewives of San Fransokyo-boring, Law and Order-it was the brother, Ninja Turtles-seen it and stopped trying to question it, TMZ-no, Girl Code? I thought for a moment. Maybe later...

I stopped my mind numbing work when the doorbell rang. I shut off the tv and opened it up. "Sorry the Cafe is clo-" I looked up and saw Alistair Krei in front of me. "Hello Hira." He greeted. "Oh hi Mr. Krei." I said. "Please Hira. Call me Alistair. If you want." He said. "Sure thing. Uh, go ahead and come in? We went into the cafe which was empty, so we had time to ourselves. "What brings you by?" I asked.

He sighed. "Oh Tabitha wanted me to do a check on how the baby is doing. She would have made it herself but she's stuck at a meeting and is packed for the next couple of days with work."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I'm kinda glad she did. I just need some space from her. Nearly every week I see her come over and it's about the baby. Baby this baby that! Hira you can't eat that. Hira, you can't do this. Hira, you can't be working with your projects which is due by next week!" I imitated her. "Grr! I'm sorry. It just frustrates me on how clingy she is."

"That's alright." He said.

"Shes told me I have to stay calmed and relaxed during my pregnancy. School's never gotten me this frustrated! Heck even when I had to work on my microbots for the science showcase at the university, I wasn't this stressed!"

"I can relate to you." He said. "Ever since we found about your pregnancy, the baby was all she can talk about. We had to push deadlines because she's focusing on what the baby could look like, where will he/she sleep, what color of the room should we paint for the baby? I tend to focus on my work but every once in a while I like to just slack off and play video games or maybe I sneak off of work and head home. Maybe I'll dance around to loud music home alone wearing Tabitha's wig."

I snickered. "She owns a wig?"

"Yep." He looked both ways and whispered. "Don't tell her I said that." He chuckled along with me. "I barely ever see you around here worrying about the baby yourself." I grabbed a bottle of cherry cola. "I try to make it but Tabitha usually says she's got it. And I honestly don't know how to deal with a pregnant woman."

"I'm pretty tamed from what you see on TV...at times." I said. "It's pretty easy so far. Not much besides morning sickness, cravings, and maybe a small amount of mood swings." I took a sip.

"We're you scared when you found out?" That question surprised me. I really didn't have much to say to Kre- I mean Alistair but, I would rather just get the whole story off my chest since he didn't know.

"Well...I was scared when I found out about it. I thought I was going to disappoint my Aunt cause I got pregnant at a young age and I'm still in school in the process." I looked away blushing a bit. "I actually thought about going behind everyone's back and just aborting it. Until someone changed my mind and with my parents and brother gone I don't think I could take having the memory of me having and unborn baby killed because I was being selfish. I just had to face facts, I'm pregnant at 15 and a virgin at the same time. But then you and Tabitha came along and offered to adopt it, I just said ok. Even with knowing it's going to a good family, I'm still pretty scared for this entire thing."

"I'm pretty scared too. I'm still thinking about what this whole experience will do to me and Tabitha. I mean I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a dad yet and knowing that you were going to be the one having it made me think. What could happen if there's and accident and I'm not there? What if the baby has complications? Will I be able to make sure everything is ok?" He said. "I grew up with only my mother as a young child and never figured out who my father was. I was the only one that cared for her and I'm scared that I will be like him with you pregnant and me not here with you. If the whole process worked on Tabitha I would probably be a bit calmed about it but I'm just not."

I was a bit taken by this confession. He was scared like me. We had something in common with each other. We were both scared. I hugged him. Why? I just feel like he needed a hug.

"What was that for?" He was blushing a bit. Why? "We're both scared and want everything to come out alright. We can help each other to get through the entire thing. And that's just why we have to stay strong." I said hugging him tighter. He hugged me back with his head on my head, his chin poking into my thick messy hair. I opened my eyes when I felt it.

"You alright?" He asked. "I-I'm fine. I think I felt it." I said surprised. "Felt what?"

"I felt it moving." He was shocked. "It did?!" I nodded yeah. I took his hand. "If you place it right here..." It moved again! "I felt it!" He beamed looking at my belly. "Yeah. It's the baby in there." I smiled. We looked into each other's eyes. Heat radiating off my face in the process. His phone rang. **'Tabitha' **it read.

"Oh sorry." He answered. "Hello? Y-yeah I'll be back in a few. I'll make sure it's done." He hung up. "Sorry, Tabitha is waiting for me back at the office for lunch. I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah...I-I'll see you later." I showed him the way out and closed the door. I leaned against it and held my belly as a heat was glowing up my face again. He's so sweet. I just thought about him. His smile, his eyes, his personality...He was practically...prefect. He was a great business man and soon...a great dad... But where does that leave me?

The door clicked as I moved away from it. Aunt Cass walked in with her grocery. "Hey pumpkin." She said closing the door with her foot. "Hey..." I said shaking the blush off. "You hungry?" She said putting things in the cabinets. "Yeah, what's for dinner?" I asked helping her.

After dinner and some tv I just called it a night around 9:15 pm. I walked into my room and saw Krei laying on my bed with a rose in his hand. "Alistair? What are you doing here?!" I asked closing the door hoping that my Aunt didn't hear me. He handed me the rose as I held it close to my chest hoping to slow my beating heart.

"I can't keep myself away from you Hira Hamada. I need you...I love you..." He kissed me and the rose feel out of my hand. Later I just saw myself moaning and panting underneath Alistair with my legs tied around his muscular body. "Alistair...! Ah...wait...Alistair...Hmmm...!"

He kissed my lips with great force. He stopped and started kissing my neck nibbling on it. "I...I...I...**AHHHHHH**...!"

I jerked up from my sleep after I fell out of bed and thankfully landed on my back, tangled in my sheets. "Ow..."


End file.
